sweet moments
by devillish neko
Summary: Its a couple of one shots of bulla and vegeta hope u like it! .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing so sorry if it sucks...**

**I would really like reviews! thx**

* * *

><p>"It's a girl!" the nurse cried, leaving Vegeta awestruck. "How could it be! No! I want a god damn it<p>

BOY!" screamed Vegeta.

Vegeta was sleeping on the sofa when Bulma started screaming like a banshee…that her water broke.

Things get a little messy when they were on their way to the hospital. Trunks was screaming his head off

that he was going to have a sibling while Bulma was whining in pain throwing curses at him that she hated

it.

Vegeta shook his head and went into the room. It was a sight , blood was everywhere as the new born baby

whimpered softly. Bulma smiled warmly at him as he walked to the baby, just as he saw the newborn his

heart immediately melt , instantly regretting that he had wished for a boy . Was that bulma's clone or what!

Exactly the same hair and eyes and everything except… "She has a tail!" vegeta smirked proudly. Bulma

then playfully nudged his shoulders. "what should we call her? You name her! I already named trunks."

Vegeta shook his head thoughtfully. "Bulla is a nice saiyan name and its royal too . Well , its bulla briefs!" "Hmm… We will

Call you bra bulla briefs , the princess of all saiyans!"Bulma said . Bra giggled happily as the family of four grinned

and laughed… It was a magical night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time as Vegeta looked up to the stars. He had come so far, it was like a day ago that he had

came to live in the Briefs house. Now, what is he going to do with his newborn? He could not train her, nor

could he play with her! He has absolutely not run into these situations before. What if his princess hated

him, what would he do? It was such a calm night, as Bulma slept in the hospital bed, it was a tiring day as

baby Bulla was born on this day. Vegeta walked to his mate, he looked at her and wondered how peaceful

looking she is, she was a beauty when she was sleeping not when she was screaming curses at him, no. It

was sad to say that Bulma was aging while Vegeta looks never really changed. Bulma was starting to get

wrinkles all over her face although she kept putting make up on, there was no point denying it. A soft

whimper woke Vegeta up from his thoughts, he tiptoed slowly to the Bulma clone. Not knowing what to do

Vegeta harshly whispered, "Shush, little girl! Your mum is sleeping!" Upon hearing that, Bulla stared wide

eyes at his father. It was such a cute scene, the way the baby stared at him! As Bulla reached her hands

forward to him, she started to giggle. Vegeta heart immediately melted as he slowly picked up that little

bundle. He realized that she was actually so fragile, just one fall, and her soft thumping heart would be in

danger. As Vegeta brought Bulla to the balcony to see the stars, Vegeta made a promise, a decision, that no

matter what happens, he would protect his family even if it costs his life. He would not make the same

mistakes twice. He had already missed Trunks important first's and to recover it, he would not miss his

princess's first years of life. As he silently wished the tailed half-breed good night, he put her into the cot

and continued to be amazed at how blue her eyes were, just like her mother's…

This was just the beginning of many troublesome nights and many laughter would be heard in this unique

family ahead…


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yeah... I continued writing this story.**

**Urmm... I'm not going to write any vulgar words... **

**In case my mum read it or whatever, ok? Sorry if u wan it or sth.. Oh and Vegeta from now will be more kind!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own dbz and bla bla bla ... u know what I mean!**

* * *

><p>The chirping of the birds were stopped when a loud wail broke the silence. It was the first time Bulla went to her own<p>

home, Capsule Corp. As Mrs. Briefs rushed to her, she carried her cute little granddaughter and cooed lovingly, baby

Bulla squealed happily as she loved having attention. Suddenly, the Prince's face scrunched up in disgust as he wrinkled

his nose,

what was that foul smell? All heads turned to the princess as she started making an "Hmmmm" sound, as she

concentrated on… "Splat!" Mrs. Briefs giggled as she carried the baby into her room. Vegeta snorted as he made his way

to the Gravity Room, no way was he going to see his onna change her diapers. Vegeta shuddered in disgust. "WAIT,

Vegeta!" Bulma said slyly. The prince stood rooted at his place as Bulma chuckled evilly, "You are going to learn how to

change a daiper or NO Gravity Chamber for a YEAR!" Vegeta growled angrily as he cursed, "Woman! WHY would I the

prince of all SAIYANS learn how to do a third-class saiyan, no a freaking servant job!" "Because you scared away ALL

the SERVANTS!" "Fine! But don't expect me to fix that shit properly!" Vegeta yelled, being pissed of, why did he even

care!

* * *

><p>"Urgh! What the hell! Onna, you owe me one!" As Bulla giggled happily, Poor Vegeta was sure that he had saw a<p>

mischievous glint in his daughter eyes. Bulma smirked, as she saw Bulla accidentally peed on the royally pissed saiyan

face. It was weird, that Vegeta did not flare up that much like she thought he would. Perhaps it was because she was his

princess… Vegeta immediately cursed and went to the shower room… Luckily, Bulma had installed a camera to keep

watch of her daughter, that means she has the picture of that moment! Bulma snickered as she thought how humiliating

it would be for the prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Hope you like it!<strong>

**And seriously just review! You won't know how much a review is worth to me! It would make my day ya know?**


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew across her face as she hummed happily. She looked to her daughter and grinned, shaking her head. "Papa!" Bulla laughed as Vegeta hurriedly eat

his breakfast. "Woman! I'm going out now!", he briskly walked to the gravitational room. It was going to be a long day... Someday just someday, he will beat

kakarot for good. Him and his stupid face, Vegeta smirked at the thought of him beating up Goku at the world tournament that was coming up. "Daaaaaaad! I

wanna go into the gravity room too! No fair!" the 4 years old Bulla screamed. Vegeta abruptly stopped and looked at Bulla. "You? Gravity Room?" He laughed

heartily and bend down to Bulla. "You'll die soon enough when you go inside there, better get your basics first. It's always good to learn some skills to protect

yourself. Never, ever be like your brother! That useless scum..." He sighed. Bulla being the spoiled little brat she is ran back to her mother, "Mummmm! Daddy

scolded me! He said that I'm a brat!" Bulma gaped at Vegeta and raised her eyebrow. "Vegeta?" She smiled sweetly at him, "No Gravity Room for a year unless

you let Bulla in~" Upon hearing that, Vegeta glared at Bulla fiercely, "How dare you... BRAT!" Bulla sticked out her tongue playfully, challenging Vegeta. Vegeta

sighed and smiled a weak smile, "Oh well... at least SHE wants to fight..."


End file.
